If Edward and Bella were bestfriends
by Dancing around all alone
Summary: A fluffy one-shot about what would happen if Edward and Bella had been bestfriends there whole lives. Edward's human. No vampires/werewolves. AU. My first fanfiction! R&R! (Old fanfiction, re-edited).


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Ps, There's not vampires or werewolves in this story, Edward's human. :)**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

I walked with Edward hand in hand like we always did. I wish it meant something, but it doesn't. We had held hands since we were like, two and were first able to walk, because my mom and Edwards mom have known each other since they were in high school. Edward was around three months older than me, I have known him since I was born! His mother, Esme had even brought him to see me in the hospital! I wish he liked me that way, I really do, I mean I love him more than anything or anyone else!

Edward's P.O.V

I Loved her. I was positive. But she'll never love me, she's beautiful, smart, nice, generous, kind and loving, she is just completely amazing! and I am... Well, I'm just me, nothing special... Edward, the guy with bronze hair and green eyes who studies a lot to keep his straight A's. I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb...I wish so much that this meant something...

"Hey, do you want to come over to my house now? I'm getting kind of bored of just walking in the park..." Honestly, I wasn't bored at all... The idea that people were probably looking at us and thinking that we are dating seems pretty good to me, if I'm honest... But I was sure she was getting bored.

"Yeah, sure." She said with a smile.

Bella's P.O.V

We took my truck to his house, and on the way I turned on the radio and 'Mary's Song (Oh My My My)' by Taylor Swift came on, It is one of my favorite song's, Edward and I agree that the first verse is just like us when we were little, but by the second verse the two friends had fallen in love... And as much I wish that had happened to us, it hasn't. At this point, I am pretty sure my love is unrequited... I'm on like, level 99 friend zone...

Edward's P.O.V

We pulled up to my house and walked in.

"Hi Mom." I said waving to her.

"Hey! Bella, Edward." She said smiling at us.

We walked into the living room to find Emmett was laying on the couch. We had known him since first grade, and had been best friends ever since. He was nothing close to how close me and Bella are, though.

"Hey Edward, Edward's girlfriend!" he yelled jokingly.

"Emmett, you know she isn't my girlfriend!" I answered.

"Oh, But she will be!" He said.

"Dude, who do you think you are, Yoda or something? And what are you even doing here?!" I asked.

"Alice was driving me crazy!" He responded, with an exaggerated role of his eyes. Alice was his sister.

"Did my mom let you in?" I asked.

"Yeah.." He said.

Bella's P.O.V

"What are you watching Emmett?" I asked.

"Re-runs of old cartoons!" We spent the next few hours watching old cartoons and yelling, "I REMEMBER THIS ONE!" When we saw an episode of one we remembered.

Later, Emmett left because his mom called, then, around ten minutes later, mine called to say that she wasn't going to be able to make it home tonight, she was visiting her aunt with Charlie and she would probably be there all weekend.

"Okay Mom, but can Edward stay with me? I don't like being home alone at night..." I know it's babyish but I'm afraid of the dark, only Edward knows that, no one else, not even my mom or dad.

"Sure sweetie, whatever you want." She said. I smiled, a whole weekend with Edward, staying up watching scary movies then screaming while Edward laughed at how scared I was of a movie. My mom would never have let any other guy stay overnight, but this was Edward... and she knows as well as I do that I'm so far in to the friend zone that I'm almost at the point of no return...

Bella's P.O.V

"What am I doing?" Edward asked me after I hung up with my mom.

"You are staying at my house this weekend." I answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Mom and dad are still out of town." I replied.

"Cool, I guess... MOM!" He called.

"Yeah, Edward?" She called back.

"Can I stay over at Bella's this weekend? Her mom and dad are out of town and she doesn't like being alone."

"I guess..." She answered skeptically.

Edward's P.O.V

"Stay here." I told her then ran up the stairs and threw my pajamas into my backpack as well as my small bag of toiletries and two clean sets of clothes.

I slung it over my shoulder and ran down the stairs.

"Okay, C'mon." I said

"No, hold up Edward!" she answered

"What?" I asked.

"My favorite episode of Sonny with a chance is on..." she said

"A week before you graduate, you'd think you'd be too old for The Disney Channel!" I said with a laugh.

"I know it's babyish but you're the only one that knows." She replied.

Eventually we got to Bella's house, and I put, 'The fourth kind' In to the DVD player.

"What's this movie?" She asked.

"It's about aliens." I smiled.

At the end, when they were showing, 'Real footage', Bella started freaking out and screaming which made me feel guilty.

"Bella, Bella! Calm down! It's just a movie!" I said, but she continued to scream. So I did something I thought I might regret, I kissed her lips gently. She stopped screaming immediately and smiled.

"That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up." She smiled.

* * *

Sorry about the OOC-ness and the constant changing of point of view. I wrote this when I was like, thirteen when I wrote this, but I just re-edited it a little so it's actually readable. The grammar used to be so bad... But I hope you enjoyed it! R&R?


End file.
